Danny's guide to annoying Sam
by Phantom42
Summary: Here's my new story "Danny's guide to annoying Sam"! Danny, Tucker and other various people think it would be funny to mess with their favorite goth. After PP
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Phantom42 here. Here's my new story called "_Danny and Tucker's guide to annoying Sam"_!!

Here's Method's one through five!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Method one Throw stuff at her while she's sleeping Danny style.

Danny turned intangible and flew through Sam's window. He laughed as he unzipped the back-pack that was secure on his back. He opened it trying not to burst out laughing. "Ew." He whispered to no one in particular. He took out a plastic box with a lid on it. He took off the lid and removed the gooey substance from the box.

He walked over to her, while invisible, and dumped it on her face. He flew out her window and watched while still invisible. She sat up extremely fast and screamed. "Danny!!"

Danny was sitting outside her window, laughing. She went into her bathroom to wipe off the goop when she saw, written on her mirror "Haha!! We got you. HAHA WE'RE YOUR IDIOTS!!"

She sighed and grabbed a towel to wipe off her face. She was going to hurt them.

Method two talk in text talk Tucker and Danny style

Danny and Tucker were walking to lunch to meet Sam. As they were walking they were talking about the night before. She was so mad this morning but it was _so _worth it.

As they entered the cafeteria they spotted Sam and walked over to her.

"OMG IT'S MY BFF SAM!!" Tucker screamed. He screamed so loud that everyone looked at him.

"OMG! NO WAY!" Danny yelled.

"Will you guys please stop." Sam said. She sounded embarrassed.

"SAM! OMG YOU'RE MY BFF!!" Danny yelled again.

"Danny. . ." She said warningly.

"OMG WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Tucker asked Danny.

"UM DUH! MY BFF SAM!" Danny screamed at Tucker.

"OH!"

"OH YEAH! OMG SAM!?"

"What?" If she was any more mad there would be steam coming out of her ears.

"HI!"

"That's it!" She left the table, and the two laughing boys behind.

Method three Tell her that Danny's cheating on her with a Trashcan Dash, Valerie and Tucker style.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said gloomily.

"Hey Tucker. What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something Sam, but your not going to like it."

"Tucker will you please tell me. I have to get to English." She was starting to get annoyed.

". . .well. . .I found Danny last night and he was cheating on you."

Sam started to get mad. "With who!?"

"My sister."

"You don't _have _a sister Tucker." Now she didn't believe him anymore.

"Yeah I do. . .see?" he pulled out his PDA and showed her a picture with Danny and a trashcan.

"Tucker, that's a trashcan."

"Um, no. That's my sister. Jeez. I know she's not the prettiest in the world, but gosh. Saying she's a _trashcan_?? That's just cruel." Sam then got mad and walked away.

--after English--

Sam was at her locker when she saw Dash coming up to her. "Hey, Sam. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" She doesn't pay attention much so she wouldn't know. . .and she _totally _forgot about her and Tucker's conversation.

"I heard that Danny was cheating on you with Tucker's sister. And then some other people say that he's cheating on you with one of those big, blue trashcans, that are plastic, too!"

"UGH!" She walked away frustrated and leaving Dash to laugh by her locker.

--After school--

"Hey Sam." Valerie said as she walked up to Sam.

"Hi."

"Did you hear?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I heard Valerie!"

"And you're not mad!?" She sounded surprised.

"That I'm being cheated on by a trashcan?"

"What? Who told you that? No way. That's not true. . .but what is true is that Danny got some trashcan pregnant. It was so weird! She got extremely fat! And then there was a little baby trashcan with a Danny head! It was SO cute!"

Sam eyes widened. "Oh. . .my. . .GOD!" She ran away.

--at Danny's that night--

"Hey Danny?" Sam asked her boyfriend that was supposedly cheating on her with a trashcan.

"Yes?"

"Why did Valerie tell me that you got a _trashcan _pregnant?" She didn't sound serious. She sounded amused.

Danny had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He tried to put on the sorriest act he could make. "oh. About that Sam. . .yeah. That baby trashcan was _really _cute. . ."

She rolled her eyes "You've got to be kidding me." She stood up and walked out of the house, while Danny sat there laughing.

O0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for this chapter. I would love it if people review and give me some ideas!

Phantom


	2. 4 and 5

**Here's my new chapter for **_**Danny's guide to annoying Sam**_**. I wanted to thank all of the people that reviewed my first chapter; Jessika01, Garnet Sky, TPCrazy, sdphantom10, and Mini-Minnie.**

**Method four Take her gummy bats and replace them with licorice requested by sdphantom10 Danny Style.**

Danny waited for the perfect moment to go to Sam's. About two minutes before he was talking to her on IM and she said that she had to go take a shower so he decided to go then. And just like he predicted, Sam wasn't there.

He walked over to her bed and looked underneath it, and, once again, he found a big stash of Gummy Bats. He smiled and grabbed them and then reached into his bag and pulled out special licorice packets that he made to look exactly like Gummy Bats. He laughed and left.

--the next day at lunch--

The next day at lunch, Tucker and Danny could barely suppress their laughter. She pulled out a bag of the "Gummy Bats" and started to eat them. After she ate a few she made an _extremely _funny face. Danny and Tucker just started to burst out laughing. Who wouldn't after _that _face(a/n I have the face in my mind and it's hilarious but I can't really describe it. Just imagine it. If you get the same image I get it's freaking hilarious)

After that Sam got REALLY mad. She got up and grabbed Tucker's lunch and dumped it on him(as in Tucker). Danny laughed at that, too. He didn't care if she did it to him because he can go intangible.

After she dumped the big lump in Tucker's bowl, she left.

**Method five Tell everyone that doesn't know Sam that she's emo when she's goth requested by Mini-Minnie Tucker style. **

"Hello class." Mr. Lancer said as he walked in the door. "Today we have a new student. Could you please stand up?"

The thin girl stood up. She had black hair and she wore jeans and a black tee. "Hi. I'm Emily." She said and sat down.

--after class--

After class Tucker walked up to Emily. "Hi Emily." He said casually. "Do you know my friend Sam?" He said as Sam walked up to him with Danny.

"Um, Hi." She sounded a little nervous but comfortable at the same time. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I take it your goth…"

"Y--" She started but she was cut off.

"Nope."

"What?" Sam asked. Yes she was

"No you're not." He turned to Emily "She's emo."

"What?" It was Emily's turn.

"No I'm not!" She said.

"Yeah you are!" Dash came out of no where.

"NO IM NOT!" She screamed. Mr. Lancer looked at her.

"SAMANTHA!" He yelled

"What?" She asked.

"Detention!"

"For what!?" She could _not _believe this.

"For yelling in my class!"

Sam left the classroom and Tucker, Dash, and Danny were sitting there laughing, and leaving a confused Emily.

**I know there were only two in this chapter but I can't type anymore. I have to many ideas in my mind about things that I want to write. **

**Phantom **


End file.
